Selectively polymerizable materials are used in a variety of applications including, e.g., printing, coating, adhesives, and others, including in dentistry for, e.g., the restoration of teeth.
One challenge in the use of at least some polymerizable materials is determining when a polymerizable material has completed or is nearing completion of the curing process. In some instances in which a polymerizable material can be cured using electromagnetic radiation, time and electromagnetic radiation intensity may be used to gauge the curing process, with the assumption that exposure of the polymerizable material to electromagnetic radiation at a particular intensity in one or more wavelengths that causes the polymerizable material to cure and for a particular amount of time will result in an adequate degree of curing.